


Ephemeron - Holiday Music

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1492]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on holiday music and his partner's preference for it.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1492]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Ephemeron - Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/01/2003 for the word [ephemeron](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/01/ephemeron).
> 
> ephemeron[ ih-fem-uh-ron, -er-uh n ]  
> noun, plural e·phem·er·a [ih-fem-er-uh] , e·phem·er·ons.  
> anything short-lived or ephemeral.  
> ephemera, items designed to be useful or important for only a short time, especially pamphlets, notices, tickets, etc.
> 
> This is for Day 14: Holiday Music/Movie of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/237042.html).

Tony groaned as he heard the holiday music start up. It was Halloween. Why was the radio playing Christmas music already? 

In a perfect world, holiday music would be an ephemeron. Yet, every year it started earlier and earlier and lasted longer and longer. Tony didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy Christmas music for this many months.

He couldn’t be too upset, though, as Kort without fail made him feel like he was in the middle of a Holiday movie whenever he was around. They didn’t necessarily get to see each other much and weren’t even guaranteed to spend Christmas together, but whenever Kort was in town and there were Christmas songs on the radio, they were celebrating Christmas or Hanukkah or some other holiday. Tony was pretty sure that Gibbs and the rest of the MCRT would be astonished to hear that Kort loved the Holidays.

Kort didn’t care if it was a Holiday intended for a different religion than either one of them half-heartedly followed. He still used it as an excuse to celebrate with Tony, frequently singing holiday songs aloud. Tony found it cute though he still wished that holiday music was not so prevalent for so long. 

Don’t get him wrong he loved Christmas, but it was impossible to remain hunky dory for three months. He didn’t know how Kort was always so cheerful when they were together. Tony assumed that he worked most of his negative emotions out during CIA ops and just was so excited to spend holidays with Tony, but he really didn’t know.

It was coming up on their third anniversary and Tony wanted to do something special for Kort who always made him feel special whenever he was in town. Seeing Kort frequently put a smile on his face, especially if it had been a long day full of Ziva and McGee picking on him. The only trouble with planning things for Kort was that Tony never actually knew when he’d be back.

Kort’s operations sometimes ran long and he could be called out to a new operation without warning. Additionally, some ops were dark and thus Tony couldn’t contact Kort at all. Currently, Kort was on a dark op and Tony had no communication with him.

Tony was working on a surprise album for Kort when he returned since that was something that wouldn’t go bad if Kort was late. He’d started by recording the classic Christmas songs like Jingle Bells and Deck the Halls and Silent Night. When Kort still wasn’t back after those were all recorded, Tony started working on some original Holiday music to add to the album he was making for Kort. 

Tony heard the door open and next thing he knew Kort was hugging him from behind. Tony turned his head for a kiss and Kort obliged. “Welcome back,” Tony offered as they pulled back to breathe.

“So whatcha making?”

“Lasagna.”

“Ooh. My favorite.”

“Anything I make is your favorite.” Tony chuckled as he leant back against Kort’s well muscled body.

“That’s because you’re an amazing cook.” Kort dropped a kiss on Tony’s neck. “I’m going to shower, ok?”

“Go for it. You know where everything is.”

While Kort showered, Tony finished up the lasagna and set up the table with a couple of long candles. He also took the CD he made and wrapped it and placed it next to Kort’s plate. He heard the shower shut off and Tony pulled the lasagna out of the oven. 

He was just lighting the candles when Kort joined him. “What’s this?” Kort picked up the wrapped package and waved it at Tony.

“Happy Anniversary!”

Kort quickly ripped the paper off to reveal the CD and Kort took it over to Tony’s CD player. As Tony’s voice blared out from the speakers singing Christmas music, Tony blushed. Kort’s smile increased exponentially, however. 

Kort knew how much Tony disliked Holiday music. He couldn’t believe that Tony had made him a CD filled with Tony singing such music. “Wow. I’m going to have to really work to match this gift.”

Tony looked away shyly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kort ignored him, already making plans for how he would make Tony feel even more special. Kort took Tony’s hand in his, silently thanking Tony for the special gift. They both enjoyed the candlelit dinner, but the best part of the night was definitely afterwards when Kort could really show his appreciation for the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
